Will she find her way?
by NaRuPr
Summary: This story starts after season 7. Now Logan broke up with Rory. How will she react? Is she going back to Jess? Is she going to travel and have the best job in the world? Or will she be coming back together will Logan? Come in and find out :)
1. Break up

1. Desperation

Disclaimer: I don´t owe Gilmore girls! I write this fanfic just for entertain! English is not my native language! So there might be a few mistakes! Sorry! I still hope you like my idea.

I changed the ending of season 7 a bit…

„I don´t want to marry you!" Rory replied.

"But… I mean we are in love, aren´t we?" Logan stuttered.

"Logan…"

"Rory… then I have to break up with you." Logan stand up on his feet and walked away.

Rory tried not to cry. How he could propose here in front of a crowd! How could he even propose, he knew she was not ready yet to marry him. It was her graduation day. Her day. She must be happy, but Logan dropped a bombshell. It was too early to get married and to settle down. Everyone one was watching them and even Lorelai and Luke saw Logan broke up with Rory. Lorelai was running to her daughter to comfort her and guide her to the toilette where they could speak in private. .

"Rory, are you all right? Can you do that? I am so sorry…"

Rory just nodded and replied: "Yes it is my day. No matter what happens, it is my biggest dream to graduate and to become a journalist." In real she felt numb. She wasn´t happy. A few minutes ago she felt so safe and comfortable. But know she wasn´t even sure if she wanted to be a journalist any more."

"Ok mom. They are calling our name. I have to do this."

Lorelai nodded and kissed her girl on the forehead. "I am so proud of you."

When Rory was standing on the pedestal, she was observing the crowd. Everything she wanted is to find her old friend Jess. He would comfort her and tell her that Logan was a jerk. But he wasn´t there… A few month ago she decided to send him an invitation to her graduation, but he never replied. After she received her diploma, Rory rushed down the stairs to her sit next to her mother. This time she wasn´t doing her speech which she prepared some weeks ago.

The whole evening she hoped that Jess will crash the party like he always did. Instead it was just a dream to escape from her misery, because she knew that Jess has changed and last time she hurt him a lot.

Everyone attended Rory´s graduation , her grandparents, her parents, Lane and her little family, Paris with her new boyfriend, Luke, Sookie and their neighbours. After the graduation at Yale every one of Rory´s friend, neighbours and family were invited to her grandparent´s place for dinner. The day went by and no one asked Rory about Logan. Instead Sookie asked Rory about her plans.

"So Rory, what are you next plans?" Sookie asked excited.

"Just write some CV´s I think." Rory replied nervous.

"But what about your plans going to travel, experience adventures and get the best jobs in the world."

"Well, with Logan out of the picture now… I think I am just not able to move on from Stars Hollow. I need some time to get over it." Rory lied. She made her own plans to disappear for a while…

Everyone was quiet till Lorelai started to talk about her wedding plans with Luke….

At noon one after another went home and hugging Rory for good bey. She went with her mother and Luke home. No one was talking about Logan during the car drive.

When Rory was lying in her bed she started to cry and she didn´t know what to do about her life. She made plans with Logan to travel and everything but marriage was way too early. She didn´t even know if she wanted to be her whole life with Logan before her broke up with her. Rory fulfilled her biggest dream to graduate with the highest scores, but still there was this empty hole in her heart. When everyone was sleeping, she started to pack her things and to run away for a while…


	2. A place to crash for a while

Disclaimer: I don not owe Gilmore girls! This is just for entertain. English is not my native language! There could be a few mistakes. But I try to improve!

Thanks for the first review! :) I hope you like the next chapter. I read many good Gilmore girl´s fanfics. But this one will be different! I try not to be much OOC! Enjoy!

**A place to crash for a while**

Jess stands up every morning at 7 am. He drinks his coffee and reads the Western magazine. Then he prepares himself to run the bookstore which he established with his friends two years ago. He is the main owner and from time to time his friends help him to run it. Jess´s apartment is placed above the bookstore with one bed in the middle, a couch, a TV, a big Shelf with countless books and DVD´s and a tiny kitchen. It wasn´t big, but it was enough for him. Anyway he spent most of the time reading downstairs the books he would sell some time to his costumers. Jess never recapped his high school but he was still successful as a writer and his book store was running good as well.

Jess was reading a new novel, when Max one of his friends came in with some packages of new books.

"How are you Jess? How was the weekend?" Max being out of puff.

"This and that. Busy…" Jess replied not lose sight of his book.

Max is Jess`s best friend. Max is kind of looser, he weighs about 120 kg and never values his appearance. Therefore he didn´t finish his high school in the third attempt, so he just worked here and there before he met Jess. Anyway Max had a big heart and Jess could always count on him. Three years ago they meet at a party where Jess talked about his crazy dream to run a book store some day and to publish and write his own books. Max´s uncle had an empty old shop who he wanted to sell. It was that old so no one wanted to buy it. So Max suggested that he would talk with his uncle if Jess would employ him at the book store. Max uncle was so happy about this idea that he sold the shop for the half price. Max helped to renovate and to make advertisement for the new established book store. Max never hold a book in his hand but still Max and Jess understand each other.

"Oh come on you busy boy. You have read your books, instead of going out with us." Max placed the packages on the desk.

"What is that?" Max saw a beautiful envelope addressed to Jesse. He opened the envelope and found an invitation from Rory to her graduation, which was two days ago.

"Is it that Rory who dumbed you last year? Did you go?" Max asked desperately.

"No I wasn´t there. I wanted to throw the invitation away…"

"Oh, Jess. You have still the thing for the girl. Why didn´t you go and get her? Since Ann broke up with you, you just sit here all by yourself."

"She just wants to be friends and actually I think I am dating someone…" Jess lied.

"Who is it? Don´t make a big deal out of it."

"I won´t."

"Ok. If you need help the next days let me know."

"Thanks Max. I appreciate it."

"There is a cool concert on Friday in downtown. Promise me to join us."

"I will join." Jess lied again.

In the evening when Jess wanted to close his store a girl came inside.

"Sorry we are closed." He said without looking at the girl.

"Why didn´t you come to my graduation?" Rory said with a whiny voice.

Jess shivered. He didn´t dare to look back. He was afraid. Then he just replied: "I was busy Rory!"

He turned around and saw this beautiful girl with a backpack on her shoulders

"You always crash…" She said and her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey…!" He approached and comforted her. Jess took Rory in his arms and cuddled her head.

There was a long hiatus when Rory asked: "Can I stay for a while?"

Jess was happy, but afraid at the same time. He didn´t want to fall in love with her again. But it didn't matter she was back. Here with him. Jess wanted to ask her why she came and what happened. But instead he said: "Sure. I see that you need a cup of coffee? Am I right? It is not as good as Luke´s but I got used to it!"

Rory nodded and smiled.

"Should we go upstairs? I will show you my apartment!"

Jess went upstairs followed by Rory.

"I will use the couch." He added. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I am fine. I could use a sleep." Rory replied. Instead of intervene, he just nodded and prepared new sheets for her.

"I think I will go downstairs and… and… prepare for tomorrow. So you can take a shower…" Jess stuttered.

"Thank you Jess. I will explain everything. But now I need to rest."

Rory looked exhausted if she haven´t been sleeping for days. Downstairs Jess asked himself what had happened and why she was here. With him! Was she still in love with Logan? She wants to use him again? Why the hell did she came here? He wanted to know it right now, not tomorrow. His feet reached the stairs, but he insisted. Earlier he was so impulsive with Rory and pushed her to hard. Maybe that´s why they never came back together… He waited till Rory went to bed. Then he went upstairs to lay on the couch and watch her. How he missed her! He wanted to crawl into his bed to kiss her. But instead he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.


End file.
